


A Night at the Met

by mdjs33



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdjs33/pseuds/mdjs33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Taylor attend the Met Gala</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Met

As the car pulled up to the red carpet, Taylor let out a deep shuddering breath. She didn’t want to be nervous, but she couldn’t help it. She had always been gun-shy about going public with relationships, and this time was no different. If anything, it was worse. 

When her and Harry first got back together they kept things very quiet. They both didn’t want the kind of attention and hate they had experienced the first time around, but as the months went by, Harry became more and more open to the idea of not being quite so secretive. Taylor, on the other hand, was more than a little reluctant to burst out of the little bubble they had created. It was only once their fans had started to get suspicious (and more than one person had spot one of them visiting the other out on tour) that she had to admit it was time to come clean, and the Met Gala provided the perfect opportunity. 

Karlie was a co-chair so Taylor had promised she would go to support her, but since she wasn’t currently promoting an album or anything, she really didn’t need to do any press at the event. Since they could just walk the carpet and not talk to any reporters or make any statements, it was decided by both Tree and Harry’s publicist that this would really be the best event for them to make their public debut.

The car came to a stop and Harry reached out to squeeze her hand, “You ready?” 

His eyes were so calm and steady and full of love that she couldn’t stop herself from returning his smile and nodding, “Ready.”

He gave her hand one more squeeze and before she knew it the door was opening. Harry stepped out of the car and as she slid across the seat to follow him her heart started racing just like it always did when she came face to face with dozens of flashing camera lights. But the flashes that came with Harry’s appearance were nothing compared to what happened when the press saw who he was with. As soon as Taylor’s head popped out everyone went absolutely crazy. She tried to look cool and collected even though it felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest. She smoothed any wrinkles out of her dress she looked up at Harry and he grinned, “Alright?” he asked. 

His hand fell to the small of her back and she instantly felt calm, Harry just always had that effect on her, even when they had dated years ago. He never let the cameras bother him, and his absolute certainty that they would be fine no matter what the press said couldn’t help but rub off on her. Instead of answering him she reached up and gave him a quick peak on the lips, which only made the press go even more insane. 

Harry pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, “I thought I wasn’t allowed to ruin your lipstick?”  
She smirked and chucked his chin, “Maybe later, handsome.”

Harry laughed and they began their walk down the carpet. They stopped to pose for a few pictures and Harry stepped back to allow Taylor to do some on her own. Even though she had loosened up for a little bit, she found her nerves creeping back in as she heard the crowd yelling more and more at her and Harry. She glanced over at him and the way he was looking at her, like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, made her blush and look away. THAT was going to be a good shot for all these photographers. 

Taylor walked back over to Harry and was about to pull him into the venue and away from all the prying eyes when Gigi came running over and pulled her into an embrace. “Taylor! I’ve been looking for you! I heard the shouts when you arrived.” She turned to Harry and smiled, “Hey Harry, how are you?” Harry returned her greeting and while she and Taylor chit chatted Karlie and Selena also came over to say hello. With Harry’s arm around her waist and her friends making light-hearted conversations Taylor could finally forget about all the attention and what people might be saying about her the next morning and she could just focus on this night and having a good time with the people she loved. 

Which is exactly what she did. Through the gala and the after party, Taylor didn’t stop smiling and laughing. She had such a great time with all her friends and she had never been more relaxed and comfortable in public with Harry. For the first time she wasn’t holding back when he grabbed her hand or kissed her cheek. She wasn’t worried about people seeing or about what they might say. As the night when on, she came to the realization that she just didn’t care. He made her happy and she always had the best time with him, and that was really all that mattered.   
\------  
The next morning Harry woke up and rolled over to find Taylor sitting up and scrolling through her IPad. He flung his arm around her waist and buried his face in her side, “What are you doing, love?” He mumbled.  
She dropped her hand down to run her fingers through his hair, “Just looking up some of the reviews from last night.”  
Harry pulled his face back and looked up at her, trying to decipher her mood. “And?”  
“Anddddd the general consensus is that we were adorable. Of course there are some haters, but your lovesick face really seemed to win most people over.”  
“Heyyyyyyyy, I don’t have a lovesick face.”   
Taylor laughed, “You do and it’s adorable. Look,” She turned the tablet so Harry could see the pictures of them from last night and he couldn’t argue with her. His love for her was on full display in every image. He kissed her hip and gave a small shrug, “I love you.”  
Taylor smiled and pressed her lips to the top of his head, “I love you too.”  
“Can we go back to bed?” He mumbled, “Escorting you to balls is exhausting.”  
Taylor laughed again and put the IPad away, “Okay, lazy bones, we can go back to sleep.”

As she snuggled back down into bed Harry pulled her body against his and held her close. She would post the picture of them later and let her fans know it was one of the most fun nights of her life. Hopefully this time things wouldn’t get so nasty so quickly, but even if they did she knew that her and Harry would stronger than ever. They wouldn’t be broken so easily.


End file.
